


The Magic of Pec Pops

by IamPerfectlyNormal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nic Cage, Pec pops, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamPerfectlyNormal/pseuds/IamPerfectlyNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites Dave over to watch one of his favorite movies then fluff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Pec Pops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice OTL

“Dude, this movie is lame. I can’t even tell what’s going on.”  
“You might see something if you took those darn sunglasses off!”  
The boy in shades stiffened, his eyes narrowed, and his lips pierced. “John, I don’t think you understand. I can’t take the shades off. Shades like these cannot simply come off. Shades such as these can only be removed under extremely special conditions. Watching one of your Cage flicks is not one of them.”  
You stare at your friend for a few seconds before slowly nodding. The shades are pretty awesome. There is no denying that.  
However, you make a mental note: Get the shades.  
\---  
Your name is John and you invited your friend over to watch one of your favorite movies. You say one of your favorites because there really is no way you could chose a favorite because, come on, everything Nic Cage does is perfection.  
Despite the muscular masterpiece flickering on the screen before you, your mind was elsewhere. You’ve had a hard time getting your best bro off your mind for a while. You’re pretty sure it was just normal bro thoughts though.  
Out of the corner of your eye you can Nic Cage’s pecs reflecting off Dave’s sunglasses. The same sunglasses you bought him years before for his birthday. That was back when you were just internet friends though. You finally met him in person just last year.  
You find yourself staring at the glorious pecs before you. Nic Cage truly is a god amongst men. Slowly, your eyes drift. You find yourself noticing the strangest things: the way his blonde hair glows under the flickering light, the slight pout in his lips, and the curve of his hand as he holds his head.  
“Dude…. What?” You’ve been caught and there is a distinct eyebrow raised in your direction.  
“I can see his pecs in your glasses.” You grin.  
\---  
Your name is Dave and you’re watching the worst movie ever. The movie isn’t that bad you guess but it’s not that good either. You’re only watching it because your best bro won’t shut up about it.  
You’ve honestly never met anyone like John before. He’s such a dork with this bucktooth grin and nerdy glasses. Not to mention his love for bad movies. You had to hand it to him though. He certainly knew how to make dork cute.  
Did you seriously just think that? No you didn’t. Your thoughts are being tampered by the golden, ripped pecs dancing on the screen in front of you. That must be it.  
Why is he staring at you like that? You’re pretty sure that’s what he’s doing. You can’t imagine what else he’d be looking at behind your head.  
“Dude…. What?” You raise an eyebrow. Seriously? An eyebrow? What are you doing? You are not flirting with your best bro.  
“I can see his pecs in your glasses.” He smiles his adorable, bucktooth smile at you.  
You weren’t expecting that.  
After a second you smile back. Even laugh a little before turning your head back to the screen.  
\---  
Your name is John and you just made THE Dave Strider smile. You are pretty sure you’ve won an award of some sort. You wonder how many others can claim this accomplishment. Probably not many.  
His smile causes something to stir inside of you. It was so… cute. Is cute even a word that can be used on Dave Strider? You can’t think of anything else. It was cute and you caused it.  
Your stomach knotted. These are not normal bro thoughts.  
The two of you sit in silence as the movie reaches its climax. One of your favorite scenes and you spend it thinking of Dave. More specifically: getting those shades off.  
You think about trying to trick him to take them off. How would you do that though? You run through numerous pranks and ideas in your head until you find the perfect one.  
Yes. That will work. That will work perfectly.  
\---  
Your name is Dave and your best bro just threw a pillow at your face.  
\---  
Your name is John and you’re not sure what that accomplished. Dave is staring at you a little. Actually, a lot.  
Now’s better than never.  
You lunge forward in an attempt to pry the glasses off his face. His reflexes are better than yours and his hand closes around your wrist, your fingers a mere inch from his face. You wonder what you were honestly expecting.  
His eyebrow is raised at you again, his lips forming a single word: “What?”  
\---  
Your name is Dave and your best bro’s face is really close to yours. You seriously have no idea what is up with this kid but you can’t bring yourself to form the question.  
You’ve never been this close to his face before.  
You’ve never looked this closely at his face before.  
Your stomach knots and you are very glad the lights were turned down for the movie; otherwise he’d see the blush creeping on your face.  
Wait, no. He wasn’t blushing. Not because of the closeness of John’s face. The room was just hot. Yeah, that was it.  
\---  
Your name is John and your left hand is the only thing supporting your upper body. Your other arm, a mere inch away from your objective, is being held back by the always cool Dave Strider. Little to no emotion has passed his face since you put your plan into action. You suddenly hope your face isn’t betraying the turning in your gut. You are really close.  
He wouldn't expect you to try again with your left hand. Of course then you'd fall on top of him.  
Sometimes sacrifices need to be made.  
You brace yourself and lunge, barely managing to catch the frames in your fingers, and landing on a very solid Dave Strider.  
\---  
Your name is Dave Strider and you really hope John can't feel how fast your heart is beating.  
\---  
Your name is John and your eyes meet another’s. You weren't sure what you were expecting. You're pretty sure a part of you was expecting him not to have eyes. But he does have eyes and you can't look away from them.  
\---  
Your name is Dave and John is staring at you. You know why. Your eyes are strange. That's an understatement. They're freaking red. Everyone thinks you always wear shades because it's ironic. That's what you always told them. It certainly sounds better than be insecure about your damn eye color.  
He's still staring. You want to look away but you can't quite bring yourself to. There's something in the way he's looking at you.  
Something in you snaps.  
Fuck it.  
\---  
Your name is John and your view of Dave's eyes is suddenly broken. Before you can say anything, you feel something warm against your mouth.  
\---  
Your name is Dave and you are kissing your best friend.  
He is kissing you back.  
Nothing has ever felt so right.


End file.
